


I'm A Believer

by queenofthegetaway



Series: Chronicles of Delia Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Feels, Funny, Pack Feels, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Weddings, fluffy af, i am literal shit at tagging, i just need happy stuff, i think, like literally this is just a boatload of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he saw her face, he was definitely a believer. Also it wouldn't be Beacon Hills with something absolutely "bromantic" even if it is Lydia Martin's wedding.<br/>----<br/>or the one where Stiles is very, very Stiles at the wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Believer

“Testing, testing. Okay so the mic works. Um, hi again. I’m Scott McCall as you all know. Up here we have the groom and all his groomsmen and we have a special presentation for the bride that she didn’t know about and the bridesmaids are gonna be holding her back for a minute while we get set up.” Scott laughed into the mic on the stage at the front of the reception before scurrying away to get set up with the other guys.

Isaac was on the keyboard in the back and he was setting it up making sure everything was set up properly. Derek and Scott were both pulling on electric guitars and tuning them. Liam was behind Derek on the right pulling on his bass guitar and tuning it. In the back Stiles was getting himself set up behind a set of drums. Boyd and Jackson were both going around making sure all the mics were working before running to the sound system and light board to do effects.

In the audience you could see Allison calming Lydia down while Malia, Kira, Braeden, Erica, and Liam’s girlfriend Camila, were all sitting around her also trying to calm her down while simultaneously shooting glares at their significant others on stage.

Just then feedback rang out through the air for a moment as the boys tested the other mics, “Uh hi everyone! So now that we’re all in here for the reception, before the Maid of Honor and Best Man say their speeches I wanted to give my new wife a special gift, starting with the truth which is, whenever I told you I was having parts of a bachelor party with each of the guys we were actually rehearsing this in Derek’s basement.” Stiles said over the mic from where he was sitting behind the drums. “I love you Lydia Martin-Stilinski. Also I can’t sing so, thanks Derek for being my voice for the song.”

He leaned back away from the mic and counted the others in, “1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!” while hitting his drumsticks together. Isaac played the opening notes on his keyboard followed by Scott playing the all too familiar guitar riff. “Oh my God.” Lydia laughed.

_“I thought love was only true in fairytales, meant for someone else but not for me.”_ Derek sang out surprising a lot of people with his vocal abilities. Meanwhile behind them on a huge screen Stiles baby pictures were flashing across the screen showing him smiley and with missing teeth.

As the rest of the first verse went on pictures of Stiles in various forms of childhood bliss flashed up from the ages of birth to the 3rd grade.

_“And then I saw her face,”_ A grinning face with a full head of luscious strawberry-blonde curls flashed on the screen, _“Now I’m a believer!”_

Lydia giggled and covered her mouth tears coming to her eyes. Following that were countless amounts of pictures of Stiles trying to win her affections for years before she ever gave him the time of day. Then came that one homecoming dance. All the pictures taken by everyone imaginable flashed onto the screen from that night. Lydia laughed at some of the pictures from when Stiles asked her to dance.

_“I’m in love,”_ Derek sang and all the other boys chimed in with _“oooooh!”_ backing him up. The second verse started and skipped a couple of years to when the two finally started dating. The rest of the song continued with all of the boys having so much fun on stage rocking out and pictures of Stiles and Lydia’s whirlwind romance flashing on screen. Many of the pictures Lydia had never even realized had been taken. It was like the pack was a bunch of ninjas had been around for the entire relationship.

When the song was over everyone who came to the reception was on their feet. Family from both sides and a lot of the pack’s families as well. Friends from high school and college that were outside of the pack. Neighboring packs coming to witness the union. Other various, kind supernatural creatures they had met over the years. Seeing as the reception was held in the Beacon Hills High School gym for financial reasons. It was actually kind of awesome. The room practically shook with the thundering applause. On stage all the boys were breathing heavily and had tiny beadlets of sweat dripping down their foreheads. They were all grinning though clapping each other on the back as they rode the high of performing. Stiles was up from behind to drums and walking forward to the dance floor where Lydia was waiting. She was smiling a little but she had an upset look on her face and her arms crossed, “I can’t believe you.” She said before she broke out into a full grin not being able to hold it back anymore. She threw her arms around him and laughed, “That was amazing Stiles. Thank you.” Stiles hugged her back and the two danced. The party went on well into the wee hours of the morning when the crowd sent off the happy couple on their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this I didn't originally intend for this to be part of the Delia series but then I realized it is relatively perfect. Some characters that are in the original Delia story aren't here but hopefully I can explain that later...otherwise we can just pretend there isn't a plot hole.


End file.
